I can hear your heartbeat
by Jacob'sbrotherKenny23
Summary: Is Kate really dead? Who is the abomination lizard thing? I'm bad at summaries.but really good. Rated M for language. Kate/Derek enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. :)**

* * *

Derek walked through the crowd of people gathering around Peter Hale's burnt and sliced body. He heard Kate's labored breathing and ran to her. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry f-" Derek put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Shh. Don't say anything you'll heal in a minute." He said putting pressure on her wound. It healed almost immedately. Rain poured down leaking through the roof, He put his hand on her cheek and smiled.

"We have to get you out of here." He whispered lifting her up in his arms and walked quickly out of the house. He was about three miles into the middle of the woods when Kate saw a house. Derek stopped into front of the door.

"Can you do me a favor and get my keys out of my pocket." He said with a smug smile. Kate at him and dug around in his pocket for his keys.

"These keys?" She asked jingling them. Derek nodded. Kate chucked them far out into the night. Derek's smug smile vanished.

"What the hell! What was that for?" Derek demanded.

"You know what that was for." She answered. Derek glared at her then kicked his door open. He dropped Kate on the couch.

"Oww!" Kate said as she landed on the couch with a thud.

"Opps." Derek smiled. Kate glared at him. Derek went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"Are you hungry?" He asked akwardly.

"Does sexual hunger count?" She smirked. Derek hesated for a minute.

"Night Kate." He said walking to the stairs. Kate was there immedately and put her arm out blocking his way.

"Aren't you going to put me to bed?" She whispered seductivly.

"Move this." He said beating his finger on her arm.

"Oh sweetie...and let you get away that easily? I think not." She whispered her lips brushing his ear. She pressed her body against his.

"Now you shouldn't let all this body heat go to waist. It could keep me warm in the mornings." She whispered licking his cheek. He raised an eyebrow. She pressed her lips against his. This caught him off guard but he soon started to kiss her back. He ran his hand up her leg as she wrapped them around his waist. Her tongue slithered it's way into his mouth. There was a knock at the door and they jumped apart. Their breathing was heavy. Kate went up the stairs to a big room. Derek went to answer the door.

"Hello."

* * *

**So who should be at the door? And who wants to help me write this? Hope u liked this will try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. :)**

* * *

Derek answered the door.

"Hello?" Derek said irrated as he opened the door to see a very pissed Jackson. Jackson stepped passed him and into his house.

"Won't you come in?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"Give me what I want. Now Hale!" Jackson said.

"And what is it you want?" Derek asked closing the door.

"An ice cream cone. What do you think give. me. the. bite." Jackson demanded. Derek smiled as his eyes turned red and fangs grew and he stepped closer to Jackson. He turned and bit Jackson on his side. Jackson cried out in pain.

"Happy? Now leave." Derek said turning back into a human. Jackson put a hand on his side.

"Can I stay here?" Jackson asked. Derek glared at him.

"Why?" Derek demanded.

"DAMMIT!" Kate yelled from upstairs.

"God what now?" Derek groaned silently. Kate ran down the stairs and stood a foot away from Derek.

"I'm one of you now aren't I?" She demanded.

"Yes...Why are you naked?" Derek asked pointing the towel covering her.

"Well excuse me if I want to take a shower." She grumbled.

"Hey! I'm still here ya'know. So can stay here or not? And who is she?" Jackson said.

"Let me guess your Jackson." Kate said smiling seductively.

"Hey I think I know you. Your an Argent! Why is there a hunter in your house?" Jackson exclaimed slapping Derek on the shoulder. Derek gave him 'the look' and Jackson looked at the ground.

"She's not a hunter anymore she's one of us. And I don't care if you stay here just stay out of my way." Derek said throwing his hands in the air in frustation.

"Us? I'm not with you and your little pack. Just because you gave me 'the bite' doesn't mean I'm going to run around the woods at night howling at the moon with you and MCcall...and an Argent." He scoffed.

"I think I can change your mind very quickly if you give me the chance." Derek said in a low growl as his eyes turned red and fangs grew.

"Ok, ok I'll be apart of your pack just don't kill me." Jackson pleaded mockingly. Kate rolled her eyes.

"You know for as hot as you are...your kind of a dick." She said going back up the stairs.

"Hahaha! I like her. Well I've got Lacrosse practice tomorrow so night." Jackson said touching Derek's shoulder and heading up the stairs. Derek rolled his eyes and dropped on the couch.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He mumbled his head in his hands.

"You want me to relieve some of that pent up stress for?" Kate whispered in his ear. Derek jumped at the sound of her voice. She kissed his neck softly, it sent shivers down his spine. She put her hands down his shirt and smiled when he moaned softly. She climbed over the sofa and landed in his lap. She pressed her lips to his, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. His moan was muffled by her kiss. Suddenly out of nowhere a song started playing on the living room stero.

_'You and me baby ain't nuth'n but mammals, _

_so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel!_

_Gett'n horny now!'_

"Really Derek? Bloodhound gang?" Kate said pushing off him. Jackson broke out in laughter on the stairs.

"Hahahaha! I knew you'd like that. Hahahahahaha!" Jackson chuckled. Derek and Kate scowled at him. Then Derek sat up.

"Did either of you hear that?" Derek asked standing the other two stood beside him.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Something just fell." Derek answered. Jackson looked around.

"Not in here you dumbass somewhere far away." Kate spoke up. Derek was out the door in seconds.

* * *

**I have no idea what to do for the next chapter so help me please I need ideas **

**The house from the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. :)**

* * *

Derek lifted the grave digging truck up and walked around to the boy in the hole.

"Need a hand?" He asked helping the boy out of the hole.

"It's Isaac right?" Derek asked as he and the boy left the Cemitary. Isaac nodded.

"How'd you get that black eye Isaac?" Derek asked. Isaac hesitated.

"Lacrosse, it's a pretty dangerous game." Isaac said.

"Isaac, you and I both know that you didn't get that from Lacrosse, you don't have to lie Isaac where'd you really get it from?" Derek pushed.

"M-My dad k-kind of h-hits me when I-I-I don't behave c-corectly." Isaac stuttered, Derek put his hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"What if I told you that, your dad wouldn't hit you anymore and that he would respect you, even fear you." Derek eyed Isaac as he spoke.

"How would you do that?" Isaac asked. Derek smiled and he changed.

"With just one bite." He said in a demonic voice. Isaac tried to run as soon as Derek changed but Derek had already lunged for his side. Isaac screamed in pain.

"Damn! He's got some lungs!" Kate complained coming out nowhere holding her ears. Derek changed back into his human form and glared at Kate.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Derek asked with narrowed eyes.

"Can you blame me, I had to make sure my snuggle buddy was ok." She said blowing kisses at him. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Um hello bleeding to death down here!" Isaac whined.

"Sorry." Derek said and hoisted Isaac over his shoulder, Isaac groaned.

"Oh stop being such a baby, at least you didn't get your throat ripped out." Kate said. Derek smiled. They reached Derek's house and Derek stopped the door.

"Hey Kate could you... Um nevermind I got it." Derek said remembering the last time he asked her to fish his keys out his pocket. He got his keys and opened the door.

"Is it weird that this place already feels like home." Kate said smiling. Derek's smile grew wider.

"Ahem." Isaac cleared his throat. Derek gave him an ice pack.

"I can't stay here all night my dad will be pissed." Isaac whined.

"Ugh! Why'd you have to turn the freak?" Jackson whined.

"Shut up both of you!" Kate hissed.

"Listen Isaac you can't go home, not yet anyway so for tonight just stay here. There are eight bedrooms upstairs the big one is mine and it's off limits. So go pick out a room." Derek said to all of them.

"Yeah the big one is ours so stay out." Kate said smiling and linking her arm with Derek's.

"Aww what about us?" Jackson said with puppy dog eyes.

"He and I have history. You are just a fling." Kate said dragging Derek upstairs.

"Wait! What the hell happened between you." Derek demanded.

"Oh nothing you should worry about." Kate said kissing him and leading him into the bedroom.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I know they were kind of out of character but oh well my story not yours don't like it don't read it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words.**

* * *

Kate woke up the next morning in Derek's arms and smiling. She kissed his chest then trailed to his neck then kissed his lips. Derek's eyes fluttered open.

"What a way to wake up." He whispered softly.

"And this is how your going to wake up every morning." She smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Isaac awoke with a start. At first he couldn't figure out where he was then he remembered, that he was literally in the wolves' den. He glanced over at the alarm clock the was on a nightstand on the right side of 'his' bed. It read: 6:20. He got up and walked over to the bathroom that was in 'his' room. He glanced at himself in the mirror and noticed that his black eye was gone he lifted his shirt and noticed that Derek's bitemarks were gone too he smiled then did his business, took a shower then got dressed. He left for the graveyard at 6:26. He was there at 6:30. His father wasn't up yet when he had gotten to his house. He breathed a sigh of relief as he closed his bedroom door softly. He quickly got underneath his covers and pretended to sleep.

"Isaac get up you have to go to school." His father called from outside door.

"Ok." Isaac called back. He delayed for a few minutes then he went down stairs, got his bike and rode to school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scott quickly got undressed and started to undress Allison. He showered her with kisses. She backed up and they fell on the bed.

"How much time do we have?" Scott whispered.

"Hmm about an hour." Allison smiled. They rolled around on her bed wrapped in each others arms, Scott accidently knock Allison's glasss lamp over.

"Uh sorry." Scott said. Allison chuckled and they rolled around somemore until they fell of her bed.

"Now that was your fault." Scott laughed. He snapped up.

"Do the brakes on the left side of your dad's SUV squeak a little?" Scott asked. Allison shot up.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Then we're dead!" Scott said.

"Oh no...hurry hurry." She said they scrambled for they're clothes and Scott quickly jumped out the window. Victoria came crashing through Allison's door.

"If you don't trust me enough for me to have a lock on my door, the least you could is knock." Allison said.

"Was I interrupting something?" Mrs. Argent asked.

"My studying, my life, my happiness!" Allison said her blood boiling.

"Your dress for the funeral." Her mom said holding up a black dress.

"Just put it on my desk." Allison said pointing to her desk. Mrs. Argent went to her closet and violently pushed clothes around to see if Scott was in there.

"Why don't you just do a full body cavity search." Allson said sarcasticly. Mrs. Argent looked at the window and walked toward it.

"Mom? Mom!" Allison called as Mrs. Argent stuck her head out of the window. Nothing was there. She left the room. Kate stiffled a laugh. She had been watching the whole thing from a tree.

"You miss them don't you?" Derek asked from behind them. Kate nodded sadly a little suprized by Derek's sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry Kate." He apologized.

"It's ok Derek, I have you." She smiled as she laced their hands. He smiled.

"Cmon we should go before they see us." Derek said. Kate nodded.

"You go I'll catch up." She said.

"Are yo sure...ok but don't do anything stupid." Derek said and with that he dissapeared into the shadows. Being on hunter territory put him on edge and Kate could sense it. Kate watched as Scott snuck away from the house. Kate wanted to get a closer look so she wiftly jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully on her feet. She made her way to the window that belonged to the meeting room.

"Gerard is coming tomarrow for Kate's funeral." Chris told the other hunter with bitterness in his voice. Kate gasped at her father's name. Chris looked at the window and Kate ducked. Chris went back to talking about her funeral. She started to walk back to her home. She heard Chris come out of the back door, she hid in a tree not that for from Chris.

"Who's out there! Show yourself!" Chris demanded. Kate stared at him sadly. Then an idea struck her. She jumped down from the tree. Chris spun around to see his 'dead' sister standing infront of him.

* * *

**Kate must really miss her family poor Kate. :/**


End file.
